Miss Fortune/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki | 14:Cena = | 14:Data = | 14:Niedostępna = * }} Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Geeves'a. *W polskiej wersji językowej głos podkłada Katarzyna Łaska, która dubbinguje także . *Nazywa się , a jej nazwa Miss Fortune brzmi jak nieszczęście w języku angielskim. **Jest to nawiązanie do mitu marynarskiego, iż kobiety na statkach przynoszą pecha. **Dodatkowo jest to powiązanie do pirackiej noweli Wyspa skarbów Roberta Louisa Stevensona, gdzie jeden z antagonistów – John Silver, określa się mianem "dżentelmen fortuny". *Nazwa opiera się na sekwencji filmowej, gdzie czas jest spowolniony w trakcie strzelanin. Dodatkowo ten termin został zapożyczony od serii gier video Max Payne. * była jednym z dostępnych czempionów po stronie Noxusu w meczu Ionia vs. Noxus i została wybrana. *Jej wygląd przypomina Elzę z Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Obie są piratkami (Elza – powietrznym), mają dość wyzywające stroje oraz pistolety mające mocno rozszerzone otwory wylotowe. *Kiedy trafi krytycznie, wtedy lewy pistolet w zależności od szansy trafienia zacznie różnie dymić (im większa szansa, tym mocniej). *Bohaterka może mieć odniesienie do Rue Meridian z The Voyage of The Jerle Shannara Terry'ego Brooksa – członkini załogi sterowca i najemniczką, która "potrafi zauroczyć każdego człowieka". Dodatkowo obie są wizualnie podobne. **W tym przypadku można wtedy porównać do jej brata, który jest kapitanem okrętu. *Jej bliźniacze pistolety można zobaczyć w zwiastunie klienta League of Legends na komputery Mac. *Jest trzecim bohaterem, u którego zredukowano cenę w Punktach Zasług dwukrotnie. Inni to , oraz . * jest jednym z dwóch piratów w grze posiadającym specjalną ikonę w trakcie gry; drugi to . *Dawniej jej umiejętność nie odnawiała ; zamiast tego (po aktywacji) jej podstawowe ataki wywoływały u trafionych przeciwników Głębokie Rany. **Głównie od tej właściwości pochodzi nazwa owej umiejętności. Cytaty *Kilka cytatów mają nawiązania do Hana Solo z uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. **"Zawsze strzelam pierwsza." nawiązuje do słynnego strzału. **"Nie cwaniakuj." – nawiązuje do cytatu: Great, kid! Don't get cocky! **"Mam co do tego dobre przeczucia." – nawiązuje do kwestii: You aren't gonna say you have a bad feeling about this, are you? I hate it when you say that. **Prowokacja "Uważaj na słowa. Inaczej będziesz musiał się odrodzić." – nawiązuje do cytatu: Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. Skórki * **Stara wersja jej portretu ma nawiązanie do pozy Kapitana Morgana. * **Nawiązuje do przedstawienia Napoleona Bonapartego w czasie bitwy pod Waterloo. **Z tym wydarzeniem historycznym jest związana także skórka . * **Dzieli temat "Mafia" wraz z , i . **Walczy ona za pomocą pistoletów maszynowych Thompson, powszechnych niegdyś wśród bandytów. **Skórka ta nawiązuje do amerykańskich gangsterów z lat trzydziestych. * **Wyraźnie nawiązuje do Femme fatale. **Bohaterka swoim wyglądem przypomina Jessicę Rabbit z filmu Kto wrobił królika Rogera?. **Może mieć nawiązania do Ady Wong z serii Resident Evil i Annę Williams z serii Tekken. **W najnowszej chińskiej wersji portretu została przedstawiona na tle nocnych ulic z Hongkongu i Koulun. ***Na jednym z neonowych napisów można zobaczyć napis 多兰武器坊, który oznacza: "plac/rynek broni Dorana". * **Swoim wyglądem i klimatem mocno nawiązuje do filmu Mad Max 2. * **Portret został zaprojektowany przez Michelle Hoefener. **Inspiracją stworzenia skórki był projekt Nyaruko. **Wygląd jej umiejętności zostały zaproponowane przez ValeSorę. **Jej czapka z wyglądu przypomina czapkę Mario a styl noszenia do Wario. **Jej bronie przypominają stare NES Zappery. **Ataki posiadają cząsteczki podobne z gry Warblade (dwuwymiarowa strzelanka kosmiczna). **Kiedy umiera, blednieje i znika w podobnym stylu jak w starych platformówkach (jej bronie jednak pozostają). **W trakcie animacji , bohaterka gra w grę telewizyjną Duck Hunt (NES). Pod koniec można zobaczyć (starszy model), który z niej się śmieje (przed zniszczeniem telewizora przez bohaterkę). ***Ponadto tę wersję pirata widać na jej portrecie, gdzie z tyłu grozi jej szablą. **Dzieli temat z , , , , i . Pomimo różnych nazw, również , , , i należą do serii skórek w tematyce gier arcade. ***Cała siódemka próbuje pokonać Bossów: , , , i . ***Puchar, który ma na portrecie, wygląda jak dłoń . * **Ukazuje bohaterkę w innej roli: jako kapitana w trakcie morskich podróży oraz jako możliwe nową władczynię Bilgewater (po wyeliminowaniu ). **Dzieli temat z . * **W tle zobaczyć możemy , oraz i . ** trzyma swojego smartfona do góry nogami. **Nazwy jej pistoletów w tej skórce są zmieniona na Shock i Shower. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , i . **Jej bliźniacze pistolety nazywają się Boki i Baki. Relacje * , choć sama jest uważana za pirata, to nie ufa im, szczególnie . **Gdy była dzieckiem (15 lat temu), zabił jej rodziców. **W akcie zemsty w czasie wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu (Akt III), wysadziła go wraz z jego statkiem Dead Pool na oczach całego Bilgewater i sądzono, że zginął. **Po tym incydencie jest gotowa przejąć i zmienić Unię oraz wyeliminować wszystkich wspólników dawnego przywódcy. *W starej historii mieli mniej antagonistyczne relacje i bezustannie spierała się z o politykę w Bilgewater. **Wygrała z nim w konkursie GrugMug Grog Slog. **Oboje byli w tymczasowym sojuszu, który miał zatrzymać ekspansję upiorów w czasie Harrowing. **Pomimo rywalizacji, ta dwójka rok wcześniej zawiesiła swoją broń wobec siebie, aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenienie się Czarnej Mgły. W czasie bitwy w Cieśninie Noży, ich flota została rozproszona przez upiory i ponieśli ciężkie straty w ludziach. Ostatecznie udało im się ich zatrzymać. **Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się ofiara tamtejszej bitwy – . Filmy left left left left left left left left cs:Miss Fortune/Galerie de:Miss Fortune/Skins & Trivia en:Miss Fortune/Skins es:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia fr:Miss Fortune/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Мисс Фортуна/SkinsTrivia sk:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów